This invention relates to a racket carrier and, in particular, to a racket carrier for a bicycle which is capable of being securely locked to the bicycle and selectively removed by the user.
A number of carriers have been developed in the past which are designed to hold a tennis racket while riding a bicycle. As any person that has attempted to carry a tennis racket and balls while riding a bicycle can appreciate, it is difficult to hold the racket, balls and steer the bicycle, especially if the bicycle is the type that utilizes hand brakes. Furthermore, it presents a safety hazard for the user in trying to steer the bicycle while carrying the racket and balls.
Various types of holders or carriers have been designed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,255, entitled Bicycle Equipment Carrier Apparatus, there is an equipment carrier which includes a support section mounted to the bicycle frame and a web or basket in which is deposited the items to be held. However, this device is not particularly well suited to hold a racket therein nor can the items held within the receptacle be secured by a locking mechanism. Furthermore, the carrier is not easily removed from the bicycle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,934, entitled Tennis Racket and Ball Carrier for Bicycles, shows a tennis racket press which is attached to a bracket member in order that the tennis racket and a can of tennis balls may be mounted to a bicycle frame. There are several shortcomings with this design. First, it can only be used with an old fashioned tennis press which is found on wooden rackets and not on the newer composite designs. Secondly, it does not provide for a means by which the racket can be locked to the bicycle frame.
Another device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,912, entitled Ball and Racket Carrier. This device provides for a mounting mechanism on the handle bars of a bicycle in which a tennis racket and can of balls can be supported. An obvious shortcoming is that the racket is in the way and can possibly hit the face of the user while peddling. Furthermore, the racket cannot be locked to the carrier and, thus, can be easily stolen.
Another device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,135, entitled Tennis Racket Carrier for Bicycles. This device provides for mounting two tennis rackets parallel to each other on a mounting bracket attached to the bicycle frame. The mounting is between the handle bars and the bicycle seat. One obvious problem is that this device could not be easily adapted to use on bicycles not having a cross member disposed between the bicycle seat and handle bars. Furthermore, the tennis racket carrier does not provide for a means to lock the rackets to the carrier and/or the bicycle. Thus, the rackets can easily be stolen.
Yet, another example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,540, entitled Combination Bicycle Rack and Side Carrier. This device shows a carrier which can be mounted to a U-shaped bracket which in turn is mounted to the bicycle. However, the container is not particularly Well adapted for a tennis racket and does not provide a readily available means to lock the racket to the carrier.
There are several evident problems with all of the prior devices. First, none of them protect the racket while it is in the stored position mounted to the bicycle. Second, the racket cannot be locked to the carrier and in turn to the bicycle frame so that if the bicycle is left unattended, a would-be thief cannot easily remove the racket from the carrier. Third, none of the prior art illustrates a device which provides for a locking mechanism whereby the racket can be locked to the carrier yet easily removed from the carrier by the user. Lastly, none of the prior art devices illustrate a carrier which can hold and protect a racket when it is mounted to the bicycle yet be selectively removed from the bicycle to provide a portable carrier for the racket.